Warped Tour 2015
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2014 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2015 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2015 is the 21st edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The kickoff party took place on April 7, 2015 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles and featured performances by: ho99o9, Bebe Rexha, Candy Hearts, Metro Station, New Beat Fund, As It Is, New Years Day, and Knuckle Puck. Bands North America Main Stage 1 *Asking Alexandria (Playing 6/23-8/8) *August Burns Red *Black Veil Brides *Blessthefall *Four Year Strong (Playing 7/14) *H2O (Playing 8/7-8/8) *Motion City Soundtrack (Playing 6/19-6/21) *Never Shout Never *Simple Plan (Playing 7/19-7/25) *The Wonder Years Main Stage 2 *Attila *Family Force 5 (Playing 6/19-8/5 and 8/8) *Man Overboard *Memphis May Fire *Miss May I *Pierce the Veil *We Came as Romans Monster Stage *'68 *The Amity Affliction *Beartooth *Being As An Ocean *Crossfaith *Escape the Fate *Fit For a King *Hundredth *I Killed the Prom Queen *Mallory Knox *Our Last Night *Senses Fail *Silverstein *While She Sleeps Journeys Left Foot Stage *Bebe Rexha *Icon For Hire *Mod Sun *Moose Blood *Neck Deep *New Years Day *PUP (Playing 7/1-7/29) *PVRIS *Riff Raff *Set It Off *This Wild Life *Transit Journeys Right Foot Stage *As It Is *Beautiful Bodies *Citizen *Handguns *Hands Like Houses *Juliet Simms *Lee Corey Oswald *Matchbook Romance (Playing 6/19-7/11) *Metro Station *Night Riots Ernie Ball Stage *A+ Dropouts (Playing 6/19-7/3) *Ascot Royals (Playing 7/1-7/8) *BoyMeetsWorld *The Bunny The Bear (Playing 7/26-8/8) *Christopher Bard (Playing 7/17) *The Dirty Nil *False Puppet (Playing 7/23-8/8) *Isles (Playing 6/19-6/23 and 8/5-8/8) *The Karma Killers *Night Argent (Playing 6/20-6/28 and 8/1-8/8) *The Relapse Symphony (Playing 6/19-7/12) *The Republic of Wolves (Playing 7/7-7/15) *Rivers Monroe (Playing 7/4-7/21) *Seaway *Sirens & Sailors (Playing 7/14-8/8) *Strangers You Know (Playing 6/19 and 6/21) *Trophy Wives (Playing 7/18-7/27) *Youth in Revolt Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage *Alive Like Me (Playing 6/19-7/12) *Alvarez Kings *Baby Baby *Candy Hearts *Carousel Kings (Playing 7/14-8/8) *Corrin Campbell and the Election (Playing 6/19-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) *Emarosa (Playing 6/19-7/12) *Have Mercy *Jule Vera *Kaya Stewart (Playing 7/15-8/8) *The Kenneths *Knuckle Puck *Major League *Palisades *Slaves (Playing 7/14-8/8) *The SpacePimps (Playing 7/9) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Playing 7/1-7/10) *Sumo Cyco (Playing 6/19-6/28) *Svetlanas (Playing 7/29-8/8) *Trophy Eyes Beatport Stage *Black Boots *Born Cages *ChrisB *Drama Club *Koo Koo Kanga Roo (Playing 6/19-8/2) *Kosha Dillz *Le Castle Vania *M4Sonic *MC Lars *New Beat Fund *Splitbreed *TAT (Playing 6/19-7/1) Acoustic Basement Stage *Aaron West and the Roaring Twenties *American Opera *Brian Marquis *Buttons *Grey Gordon *Koji *Macy Kate (Playing 7/2-7/4 and 7/6) *Meghann Wright *Moose Blood *Onward, Etc. *The Ready Set (Playing 6/19) *SayWeCanFly *Speak Low If You Speak Love (Playing 7/9-7/14) *Tess Dunn (Playing 6/20) *Transit Comedy Tent *Ben Bizuneh (Performing 7/14-7/25) *Beth Stelling (Performing 6/19-6/26) *Chase Bernstein (Performing 6/27-7/12) *Dave Ross (Performing 7/1-7/12) *Eli Osberg *Eric Schwartz (Performing 7/26-8/8) *Grant Cotter *Sammy Obeid (Performing 6/19-6/28) *Sandy Danto (Performing 7/1-8/8) The Road To Warped Tour 2015 US *36 Crazyfists *City in Ashes *Decepticide *Delmag *The Harlequin State *Helmet *Indefinate Etticatee *Issues *MC Lars *Memphis May Fire *Motion City Soundtrack *New Found Glory *Pilot Touhill *PVRIS *Reconstruct *Run Like Hell *Shifter *Spitshine *TAT *Thomas Nicholas Band *We Came as Romans *The Wonder Years Dates